Matrix (Earth-7954)
The Matrix is a virtual reality that projects and simulates the real world, which was created by the Architect under the Locust Horde to keep the minds of humanity under their control. Although it presents itself as photo-realistic to its inhabitants, the Matrix is actually green tinted. History Background In the late 23rd century, humanity discovered a new form of energy named Imulsion, which guaranteed limitless energy for Earth without the need of other non eco-friendly fuels. However, unknown to everyone, Imulsion started to "evolve" umderground, which caused the birth of creatures known as the Flood to be born, and wage war against a then-unknown race known as the Locust Horde, hidden from millenia, which forced them out of their homes. The Second Renaissance Six weeks following the end of the Insurrection, the Locust Horde submerged and invaded Earth's surface, attacking many major cities and slaughtering millions, in an event which would become known as the Second Renaissance. In the first hours of confusion, the UEG believed the attacks were products of the Insurrectionists. It was only when the President of the United States announced the enemies were not human that humanity learned they were not alone in the universe. War forces advancing on a destroyed human city.]]With the passing days, the Horde was able to overwhelm the UEG and advanced into capturing cities and entire countries, killing and leaving destruction on their way. The invaders were able to learn with human technology and use stolen human technology, which they used in conjunction with their own. After numerous debates, the UEG decided to declare proper war against the Locust Warm, which led to the biggest war in human history. The UEG Armed Forces used high-altitude bombers that unleashed a massive nuclear barrier over the Nexus, the capital of the Locust forces, but the Locust were not affected by the radiation and the heat, revealing their different organisms. This led a massive contingent of Horde forces to marsh to the Middle-East and Europe, conquering all territories and killing all peoples along the way. Even though humanity continued to resist, the Locust Horde proved to be an apocalyptic force of destruction, entering deeper and deeper into the UEG territory. Operation DARK STORM ]]During a military UEG summit, one last possibility was discussed - the destruction of the atmosphere. By using the Imulsion-fueled ''Hammer of Dawn'', which would annihilate the Locust, but also many humans. Despite many oppositions, it was ultimately agreed that if the Horde was to be defeated, human lives would have to be sacrificed in the end. This event, which was codenamed Operation DARK STORM, was set in motion in 2289. Using the Dawn, the UEG unleashed a series or orbital bombings across Locust-occupied territories through Earth, to catastrophic consequences. 90% of the planet was burned, succumbing to the environmental damage caused by the firestorms that were unleashed. The air became filthy and covered with smog and pollution from factories that would linger for centuries, with entire cities and urban areas being leveled and forests and jungles being burned. Most of the human and Locust population on the surface was killed, with only those living underground surviving. The ultimate "legacy" of the operation was the creation of Death Stranding, a very vast landscape where intact human bodies from the fire that flash-fired them could be found, being essentially statues of solid ash. However, not only the attack caused massive ecological casualties, it also ceased human weapons from functioning in the dark clouds of the new Earth. With all the military's weapons neutralized, the remnants of the UEG were forced to use infantry combat, relying on mechanized exoskeletons, and launching a desperate last offensive against the Locust on the Nexus. The attack was an ultimate failure, as the UEG forces fell prey to more resilient and advanced Locust, now in possession of more advanced weaponry, technology, and creatures from their home, such as the Brumak. As a response, the Locust used a biological weapon of them own, the Kryll - a flesh-eating creature that tore humans apart. The last living bastion of humanity was defeated by the Locust Horde. Aftermath placed into power plants.]]Even though the Locust were the victors, their victory was a pyrrhic one, as Earth was left in ruins, and the threat of the Flood still lingered on. In the search of newer energy that wasn't the vicious Imulsion and study a potential cure for the Flood. Their solution was a simple one; humanity. The Locust took the thousands surviving humans they captured along their crusade and studied them through brain probing, discovering about their history. The Horde took these humans and placed them into power plants they built across the world. These men, women and children were forcibly restrained, with devices built around them, called headjacks, and placed into sedating-inducted realities to keep them at bay. The captives suffered in pain and horror duo to the machinery, which led the Locust to view them as what a perfect world would be in the mind of a human. The Dream Worlds in the Paradise Matrix.]]This eventually evolved into the idea of the Matrix betas, which were constructed by a Locust program, the Architect, meant to mimic human appearance. They planned to place humans under control to continuously study them and a possible cure for the Flood while also searching for a new, renewable energy source for Earth. However, so humans wouldn't go out of control, these virutal realities were to perfectly imitate the environment with humanity blinded of its true nature. To assist the Architect, multiple other programs were created by the Locust, commencing by the Angels, in what would be named the "Paradise Matrix", where there was no war, inequality, disease and suffering. However, because humans negated complete perfection, thousands rejected the program. This led to the creation of the "Nightmare Matrix", where monsters, creatures and pain reigned, being the home to multiple infamous programs, such as the couple Merovingian and Lilith, but humans once again rejected the program. The Locust then acted fast, creating a new program to live alongside humanity and understand them. This program, named Oracle, eventually found a way to run the Matrix, with a gradual but inevitable failure rate. The Architect then engineered the third and final Matrix, where humanity started living normal lives, with almost none ever realizing the true nature of their own reality. The Matrix then kept running until the formation of the Resistance. The Resistance Category:Earth-7954 Category:Locations of Earth-7954 Category:Matrixes of Earth-7954 Category:Virtual Realities (Earth-7954) Category:Programs of Earth-7954 Category:Created by Draft227